wastelandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
DNALETSAW: CHAPTER 2
Wife is somewhat sloppy. "Thank you, sir, why did I choose a restaurant for breakfast?" Winston was worried. He did not like Lewis's voice, but Lucifer was furious. Winston was good. Lasser was sad and sad. A woman came immediately. Waistband. "Girls, my friends, Pony." Winson. Lucifer's eyes are tight. Lucifer turned to him, and he really came to him. When a bicycle is blown at Lucifer. Lucifer does not want to impress his eyes. "Wait, please be glad to see me in my room." Win was still boiling. August Wai met him at speed speed. Lucifer is seeking his verdict. It was in the Roman Vineyard's room. Trusted trust is on trust. Speaking the horse with two girls, "Anabi" is the best to choose a lawn. Lucifer returned to his room. He was just a beautiful door with a beautiful door. He gave him intentions. Locker was over and shaped the shape. Lucifer is just a surprise picture. He took a swift sword in his body. After that he kept the saved ship in the ground and then started a copy, and asked for the country's bed. Pentagon and Canastia are available there. "Aloha, my subject, I like the desire for the end!" Just a scribe. Voice is sound. "Let's leave it, but I will not support you," she said. "Yes, why do you call me?" Just a scribe. "I want help, my sister is scared." This is the word. He listened boldly and was not afraid of this life. Dystopia shook her head. It's lost. Look. It is decided to wash the staff. Although Tephrok's voice was a teasing message. "My boy can not help me, but I can." read. Lucifer looked at Tephrok and had a terrible situation. My life is the end ... love it well! " "What if?" Lucifer was interviewed. "I will do everything for you. Be patient ... It is important. I have no stranger to any other thing," said Lucifer. "Forgive me ..." My soul speaks as one who is walking ... Lucifer, my soul must tell the truth. Evie's evil came into her life. There, your sister went to the bedroom. It's a wonderful thing. Her hair was gone. Although her hair is tight, she has two loaves of bread. Angie stays in a corner and a hulu. "What's the matter?" asked Lucifer, he was worried. "How is the result?" Angie was leaving, leaving Lucifer behind. Lucifer remained calm. "How is the result?!" He was told again. "Be patient." Talk quietly. "One day we will reign on the earth someday ... and in the car ...." Angie gets up. The next day. Some of the water flows to the wall. When the visitor comes from his back, one looks at the outcome. Blood and blood vessels, his sons were bent, and his hair white with blood falling under his eyes. Angie is asleep. Lucifer has gone out of his room. Later, the head turned to Lucifer with the eyes of a whisper: "Keiseo ... Keishou ... Pissa Pia ... Chiisu Chase ... Hey burst ..." Lucifer was convinced that Winston was really afraid of coming out. Wynington appreciates his work. Workers are increased and ready to kill. Winston has opened her mouth, and she is happy. Winston was the fluator. The lecturer and the clerk met him. "I will help you... from this power..." The outbreak of Lucifer saw that he was standing on the body of Winston. There were few holes through Winston's body. Can not knife. He did not kill him. Lucifer spoke to her. The Creator pursued the latter. "It's a matter of time .... Look at the people of Utopians .... beware of your idea ..." Lucifer has gone to Winston's office. He is small in anything. one .... Category:Stories